Crazy
by TicTacStory
Summary: A songfic about L and his marvaillous thoughts.


_**A/N Here I bring you ANOTHER songfic of mine, my favourite yaoi pairing:LightxL I heard this song as a innocent 6 year old and now, several years later, when I hear this song, first thing coming up in my mind:L FREAKING LAWLIET. I mean Hello, the guy is completely loco, for that matter, now one in Death Note is actually sane, and I love my L that way *_***_

_**I remember when, I remember**_

_**I remember when I lost my mind**_

_**There was something so pleasant about that place**_

_**Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**_

_Who were they trying to fool? no, really. A detective and a mass murderer? love? dont make me laugh. Yet...what was it about that damned teen that atracted the detective? shure, his looks were blessed and OKAY he is a amazing kisser and everything but that teen talked alot, and I mean ALOT. Bla bla this bla bla bla L lost his mind, maybe the sugar wasnt soo good for the brain as he implies, or maybe he was just , that must be it._

_**And when you're out there without care**_

_**Yeah, I was out of touch**_

_**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**_

_**I just knew too much**_

_Light Yagami, Kira.L Lawliet,Ryuzaki,Eraldo Coil...must I go on? L knew to much, WAY to much... wishing that he wouldnt be a detective, wishing he wouldnt be such a warrior for justice, just wanting to leave it all behind, be numb._

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Possibly**_

_And as cheesy as it sounds, could the teen fall for L? I think not. I mean, hello. L doesnt sleep, that is just not something L does, and that could totally benefit the sexual tension in their tension, not sleeping, I mean. And wouldnt L be considered a pervert? gasp, maybe Misa was right, maybe L really IS a pervert, Light Yagami is just 17 years old damnit, and how old was L? oh yes. 25._

_**And I hope that you are**_

_**Having the time of your life**_

_**But think twice**_

_**That's my only advice**_

_Jealous of Matt and Mello? for real. THEY can go out to clubs, not that Matt ever really goes out, but you know, if he did. THEY can make-out without any further contradicting thoughts THEY can shove their toungues down eachothers troaths without fearing that you might be killed by some pshyco mass murderer, but god knows, maybe some Shinigami named bob will drop his Death Note and Mello will pick it up and be the god of the new world, after killing Near, that is. Hey, it could happen._

_**Come on now, who do you**_

_**Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?**_

_**Ha ha ha, bless your soul**_

_**You really think you're in control?**_

_A strategy, a puzzle, a was it, all it was, and in a game or a puzzle feelings shouldnt be involved, L probably knew that best, and thats how he showed his succesors, succesors. Matt,Mello and Near, those three have to do it on their own when L dies, he lost the game, and he knew it, what a fool, a lovesick fool. Or maybe...maybe he did win? Kira lost, thats for sucker, weak excuse of a person, damned idiot, what a riot, in the end, I guess L really did win, no, L didnt win, L,Mello,Matt and Near won, together._

_**Well, I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

_Light must`ve been pretty crazy himself, you know, apart from the whole crazy-mass-murderer thing, I dont think many sane people go around shoving their tongue down someone`s troath, if that someone happens to suspect you of being Kira, that is. Its crazy how much they were like eachother, strong sense of justice, a capabilty of lying that`s nearly admireable, not to scared of using someone and, putting their own sanity and life on the line for what they think is right._

_**My heroes had the heart**_

_**To lose their lives out on a limb**_

_**And all I remember**_

_**Is thinking, I want to be like them**_

_Contradiction.L had always wanted to be justice, I guess he was justice, reducing the criminality rate worldwide, being admired by many people, staking his life many times, and OKAY, maybe he didnt care about the case if it didnt have atleast 10 victims OR 10 million dollars, (BB murder case aside) but you get me._

_**Ever since I was little**_

_**Ever since I was little**_

_**It looked like fun**_

_**And it's no coincidence I've come**_

_**And I can die when I'm done**_

_And maybe it wasnt soo bad, falling for the teen, the world owes him, they owe him his own sanity, soo feeling love, and feeling loved, isnt that just what he deserves? at the very least? no point thinking about that now, Near can finish the case, Near can do it thougthfully and tactfully, putting every peice in its place till the puzzle is finished, and Mello can be his pawn, a pawn that eventually gave Near the final peice to his puzzle, a peice of puzzle that Mello coudlnt give Near without Matt`s help, the clues none of them could have if L didnt give them the peices, in the end, does it really matter who solved it?_

_**But maybe I'm crazy**_

_**Maybe you're crazy**_

_**Maybe we're crazy**_

_**Probably**_

_**A/N OKAY. This turned WAY different than I thought it would be, and my writing style is different here from my other stories, some of this confuses me and its quite repetitive, but yeah, all for your entertainment. ANYWHO I feel like I just got drugged or something, you know that numb feeling? oh well, reviews make me happy, so please review.**_


End file.
